1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-exchanger, and more particularly to a condenser which condenses a coolant of high temperature and high pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 schematically shows a closed air conditioning system such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner or the like. When the coolant circulates in a closed passage of the air conditioning system 10, it is compressed or expanded to exchange heat with an air.
Referring to FIG. 1, the air conditioning system includes an evaporator 12 for generating cooling air, a compressor 14 which is connected to the evaporator 12 and compresses a coolant, a condenser 20 which condenses the coolant from the compressor 14, and an expansion valve 18. The evaporator 12 generates the cooling air when the coolant is heat-exchanged with air. The coolant compressed by the compressor 14, which is of high temperature, is heat-exchanged with the air by the condenser 20 to be cooled. Fan 15 forcibly flows the air in a conduit (not shown) to effectively accomplish the heat-exchange between the evaporator 12 and the condenser 20.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional condenser 20. Referring to FIG. 2, the condenser 20 includes a body in which a coolant of high temperature and high pressure is flowed and is heat-exchanged with air, a coolant supply section 26 which supplies the coolant into the body 22, and an exit tube 24 through which the coolant heat-exchanged in the body 22 is discharged. The coolant supply section 26 is connected to the compressor 14, which compresses the coolant, through a coolant pipe 16 and is supplied with the coolant from the compressor 14.
The coolant supply section 26 includes a dispenser 28 which dispenses the coolant supplied from the compressor 14 through the coolant pipe 16 connected to the bottom surface thereof, and coolant supply tubes 30U, 30L which are connected to a side wall of the dispenser 28 to supply the coolant in the dispenser 28 into the body 2. The coolant is introduced via the coolant pipe 16 connected to the bottom surface of the dispenser 28 to the dispenser 28. The coolant supply tubes 30U, 30L which communicates the dispenser 28 with the body 22, are respectively connected to upper and lower positions of the side wall of the dispenser 28.
The coolant flowing into the dispenser 16 via the coolant pipe 28 is supplied into the interior of the body 22 through the upper and lower coolant supply tubes 30U, 30L. In the dispenser 28, the location of the coolant surface needs to be higher than that of the upper coolant supply tube 30U in order to supply the coolant into the body 22 therethrough. However, if the pressure generated by the compressor 14 is low, the level of the coolant becomes low, and so the amount of coolant introduced through the upper coolant supply tube 30U becomes smaller than the amount of coolant introduced through the lower coolant supply tube 30L, which lowers the heat-exchange efficiency of the condenser 20.
Therefore, the pressure generated by the compressor 14 should be higher than a predetermined value. However, much electric power is needed to increase the pressure, and severe noises are generated by the high pressure.